Lies and Deceit
by UbiquitousTime
Summary: Victoire catches her fiancee and her cousin together, on her bed, in her apartment. What lies and deceit will she encounter on her journey back to normalcy? - For The Secrets & Confessions Challenge on HPFC forums. - Rated T for implications, may change -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, this is for 'the Secrets & Confessions' Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forums. This is for you, astro! I hope you like it.

Character: _Victoire Weasley_

Confession/Secret: _"Contrary to popular belief, drinking really does help."_

Prompts: _gone _| _lies _| _bittersweet _| _kisses_

* * *

><p>"I can't be<em>lieve<em> you!" she shrieked, anger and hurt evident on her face.

"Vic, I'm sorry!" he cried, "I really am, I don't -"

He was cut off by a voice from behind him.

"Sorry for what, Teddy?"

"You. He's trying to say he's sorry for you, but I know he's really not," snarled Victoire.

"Oh," the younger girl blinked owlishly, "well, why should he be sorry for me?"

"Oh, I don't know," Victoire snorted sarcastically, "maybe because I caught _my fiancee_ and _my cousin_ going at it - in _my_ apartment, on _my_ bed."

"Tor, you don't understand -"

"Oh, I understand alright," she cut him off icily, "I'm not good enough for you."

"I'm just plain-old-ugly Victoire Weasley and _I _don't have the fire that Lily has, or the glitter that Dominique has, or the sparkle that Roxy has, or the glow that Rose has, or the glint that Molly has, or the sparks that Lucy has. I'm just Victoire Weasley, the girl who actually loves you and doesn't just use you as a toy to get other boys' attention! I'm the girl who _doesn't matter to you_, even though you're my _fiancee_ and we _live together_!"

"Th-that's not _true_, Tor, and you know it," he snapped back.

"You lost your right to call me Tor the moment I saw you and Lily. Go. Out. Get _out_ of my house, bring your _stupid stupid_ **whore** with you! I want you gone, and I _never _want to see you again."

With a wave of her wand the boy Teddy and Lily were thrown out into the hallway, the door slammed shut, and locked.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoire crumpled, her anger giving out to sorrow.

"Why did you do it, Teddy?" she whispered to herself.

She curled up on a loveseat, and began crying.

At first, she cried for the matter at hand. The matter of Teddy (_her fiancée_)cheating on her. Her _lost love_.

Then, she began crying from all the heartache she had gathered over the years.

From her so-called friends _(Aren't you supposed to be a Veela, and aren't Veela gorgeous?)_, from her boyfriends _(I can't do this, Victoire. I just… I can't keep myself interested in you!)_, and even from her cousins _(We can all keep Teddy's attention, but poor poor Victoire can't!)_.

An hour later, and the clock chimed twice. She cast a quick glamour charm on herself, and apparated away with a barely-audible pop!.

She landed with a stumble right in front of the wards of Shell Cottage. Stepping past them, she immediately felt a weight lift from her shoulders - her parents, could, no doubt, help her.

Victoire took one more deep breath before knocking twice -and only twice- on the door.

Within seconds, Fleur Weasley threw the door open and nearly smashed her daughter's face.

"Oh, Victoire!" she cried happily, "how good it is to see you. You have not come around in a while, dearest." Fleur's English, although much better than it once was, still had the slightest French accent to it.

"Um, yes Mother, I - may I come in?" Victoire stumbled over her words, not quite sure how to talk.

"Of course, dear… Of course… Come along now, it's almost time for tea! Do stay and chat with your father and I for a bit, dear," rambled her mother, herding Victoire into the house.

Victoire gravitated toward the living room, a cozy place with several armchairs and loveseats, a permanent roaring fire for the floo, and a bookshelf full of books in various languages. Bill Weasley sat in an armchair near the back of the room, simply sitting and thinking. When his daughter walked in, he arose and gave her a hug.

"Would you like a cuppa, dear?" asked Fleur.

"Y-yes, indeed, Mother. And then I would have a question for you and Daddy.

With a wave of her wand, a steaming mug of Earl Grey tea appeared in front of Victoire. She cradled it gently and avoided eye contact with either parent.

Her father, sensing her nervousness, prompted her to begin.

"Well, Victoire. You need our advice?"

She started, and looked up from her mug.

"Y-Yes, Daddy," she stammered before taking a deep breath and beginning.

"See, Daddy. Earlier today, I found Teddy and Lily (yes, Lily Luna Potter) in my bed, after I had come home from my morning run. I may have been acting too brash, but I lost my temper. I kicked them out, told him I never wanted to see him again…"

Her parents listened quietly as she poured her heart out to them, gazing straight her. Two pairs of blue eyes -one a clear azure, the other a pale baby blue- pierced her own French-blue eyes, never wavering. When she finished her story, they sat there in quiet contemplation.

"You're wedding was in two weeks time," murmured her mother, "I cannot believe the nerve of this man."

Bill was not so understanding.

"Why I ought to-"

He did not get very far before his wife cut him off primly.

"You will not do a thing, _William_, unless it involves informing Harry of this. The rest of this will be dealt with between Victoire and I, and you will not interfere. Understood?"

"Very well, then, dear. Victoire, my darling, I will always support you no matter what. If you ever want me to kill the boy, all you have to do is say 'please,' alright?" And with those final wards, he spun on his heel and apparated away with a dramatic pop!, presumably to Victoire's Uncle Harry's home in Godric's Hollow.

"Now then, Tor," her mother smirked, "how shall we proceed?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** I know this chapter was kind of boring, but please forgive me. I needed to add some… bulk, per se, to the storyline. Revenge is sweet, my dears, revenge is sweet. So we see in this chapter - Bill and Fleur Weasley! Also; I imagine that since Victoire is so …eh, that she would go running every morning, then stay out for lunch maybe before coming back, so she comes home around one on weekends / during non-work days. Also, in this story, Victoire is 24, Teddy is 28, and Lily is 18. I didn't use any of the prompts in this chapter, but they _will _be used, and so will the quote, obviously. I just haven't figured out when.

So, comments?


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know, Mum," cried Victoire, "I really don't."

Fleur looked at her daughter, and her smirk disappeared.

"Let it out, honey," she murmured soothingly, scooting closer and rubbing circles into the back of Victoire's hand.

"Mum, I still _love_ him! How can I love him even after what he's done to me? How can I still want to see him, to hug him, for him to tell me that this was all a lie, even though I know it wasn't? I can't do this, Mum, I just can't! I'm supposed to be Victoire - eldest Weasley of the next generation, fearless ringleader of them all, one-eighth Veela, super-confident - but Mum, I just can't do this!"

"It's okay, Tor, it's okay... Everyone is allowed to not be perfect," said her mum.

Tor took a deep breath.

"M-Mum," she continued, "I-I-I think I j-just need some time for myseeeeeeeeeeeeelf." She yawned.

Fleur frowned at her eldest daughter. It was a lot of pressure. Everything she said was true.

She was _Victoire Weasley_. She was one-eighth Veela. She was the eldest directly blood-related child of the next generation of Weasleys. She was the eldest daughter. She was supposed to strong, supposed to be everything that her cousins wanted to be.

Fleur thought she would've cracked under all the pressure ages ago.

No, scratch that, Fleur _knew_ she would've cracked under all that pressure ages ago.

So she gave her daughter the benefit of doubt.

"Okay, darling," Fleur smiled sadly, "let's get you home, shall we?"

Now, Fleur may have given her daughter the benefit of doubt, but she knew Victoire well enough that she would probably splinch herself apparating home, and then just curl up and cry.

"Okay Mummy," whimpered Victoire, becoming the little girl who always cried after nightmares again.

They walked arm-in-arm outside of the wards, then apparated swiftly straight into Victoire's flat in muggle London.

While Victoire curled herself up on the couch, her mum worked efficiently.

Within minutes, Fleur had all of Teddy's stuff packed up in cardboard boxes and placed by the door. She had replaced the empty spaces with other useless, nameless trinkets.

Fleur smiled sadly at her daughter again, before pulling her into the bedroom.

"Come on, honey," she murmured.

One swish and flick later, the bed was all for Victoire, with all traces of Teddy Remus Lupin gone.

She tucked Victoire in, kissed her daughter on the forehead, then apparated away.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill landed on a slanted ground, lurching sideways.

"Oof!" he grunted.

Straightening up, he patted himself down quickly, and strode out of the apparating point that was cleverly disguised as a public phone booth.

The entire northern half of Godric's Hollow was a magical community, but the muggles and magics did mix very often.

The scarred red-head walked with a purpose in his gait, each step firm and sure. The children outside paused to look at him -"Look at those cuts, Jill!"-, the adults paused in conversations to see him -"Isn't that Harry's brother-in-law, Bill?"-, but he ignored them.

Looking straight forward, he saw the house he was looking for.

It was a beautiful brownstone cottage, with towers and turrets resembling a very, very, _very_ tiny castle.

Bill marched up the pathway leading to the big oak door, and rapped twice.

The door flew open, and his favorite (and only) sister immediately brightened up.

"Bill!" she cried, "how wonderful! What are you doing here?"

He let out a half-grimace, half-smile... thing.

"I would like to speak to you and Harry regarding Lily Luna," he articulated, choosing his words with laser precision.

The not-young-but-young-looking woman's brow furrowed. A confused light lit up her eyes, but she nodded anyway.

"Certainly," she responded, "do come in."

She stepped aside, letting her brother step into the house. If possible, the house was even more beautiful on the inside than it was on the outside. The hallways were floored with beautiful pine, freshly cleaned and gleaming. Staircases led up to different towers of the house, while a central staircase stood to his left. The rooms themselves were carpeted in a plush, very soft sort of carpet, in colors ranging from scarlet to silver.

Ginny led her brother to the sitting room, where Harry stood, looking for a good book to read.

She cleared her throat.

The man whirled around and his wand was out in half a second.

When he saw his wife and her brother, he sighed and lowered his wand.

"Merlin, Gin," he chuckled, "don't _do_ that!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Hi Bill," he continued, "what brings you here to the humble abode today?"

"Lily," the red-headed male replied bluntly.

Harry's face sobered.

"Ah. Well, do sit down. Make yourself comfortable, would you like a cuppa?"

A stout nod. A wand flick. And three mugs of tea flew in from the kitchen.

Each adult grabbed one, settled into a seat, and for a moment just gazed at each other.

Finally, Bill broke the silence.

"Your daughter," was the only thing he said.

That jerked Harry and Ginny out of their stupor.

"Yes, Lily. What about her, Bill?" asked Harry.

"A little bird told me she likes a certain Teddy Lupin," he said slyly.

"Well," Ginny mused, "she certainly did have _quite_ the infatuation with him a while back. But he's with Tor, surely she wouldn't?"

"There's a reason she's a Slytherin, Gin. They may not be evil, but their still sly and cunning," Harry murmured, shock adorning his features.

"But - Bill, she - she _didn't_!"

Bill nodded grimly.

"Tor came to Fleur and I about twenty minutes ago. Apparently she saw Teddy and Lily together in their shared flat, _on their shared bed_," said he.

A furious look replaced the shock on Harry's face.

"I- when I get to that boy, he is _in_ for it!" he snarled, "...but I can't believe she did that. I thought we raised her better than that!"

Ginny just looked defeated.

"I - we - Bill, I'm so, so, so sorry. Tor doesn't deserve that, and I just... where did we go _wrong_ with Lily?" she uttered.

"You didn't do anything wrong, and you _did_ raise her better," the oldest man said firmly.

"She was always the daughter of the Boy-Who-Lived. Everywhere she went, she was honored. Because of that, she was under the impression that she could do whatever she wanted. If you had been normal people, not the Boy-Who-Lived and his wife, Lily would have turned out fine," he continued.

Harry sighed.

"I'll... see what I can do," he conceded.

"Oh, Bill!" cried Ginny, suddenly, distress evident.

"What is it?" responded Bill and Harry together, worried something was wrong.

"What of their _wedding_? In _two_ weeks, dear Merlin! _Two weeks_ to his wedding and he cheats on her! After all the trouble we've gone through planning it, too!" she sobbed.

"I believe that she will be calling it off," Bill murmured.

"Well, Bill. Please tell her that we're terribly sorry and are truly, deeply ashamed that both Teddy and Lily would do this," spoke Harry through his teeth, so full of rage for his godson and daughter and sympathy and pity for his niece.

"Sure thing," Bill replied, "and I'd better get going. It was nice seeing you, even if the circumstances were not great. See you later!"

"Bye, Bill," a dejected Ginny called weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bwahahahaha. Howsit?


End file.
